Could it be love!
by Greenygirl
Summary: BPOV: Bella goes on her summer vacation to Pheonix and there she meets Alice Cullen. She goes on a party with her and sees the most gorgeous guy playing in the band. That is Alices brother Edward. All human
1. Finally holyday

**Ok so this is my firs fanfic so don't expect anythinh special!!!**

**Plot: Bella gose on her summer vacation to Pheonix and there she meets Alice Cullen. She goes on a party with her and sees the most gorgeous guy playing in the band. That is Alices brother Edward.**

**BPOV**

„Bells don't forget to call me when you arrive „my dad Charlie said for the tenth time today.

Finally the school was over and I was going back for my summer holyday to sunny and warm Phoenix. It's not that I hate Forks, okay now I'm lying I do hate Forks so I was more than happy to go back to sun.

„I won't dad stop being so worried said annoyed. My friend Angela was giving me a ride to Port Angeles and there I will go on a plane to Seattle and then on another plane to Phoenix.

I heard Angel pull in front of the house and I ran to open the door for her.

„Hey Ang, I'll be out in a minute"I sad

„Oh sure take your time"

I got in to her car after we put all my bags in. I liked Angela she was nice and good friend.

„I'm gonna miss you this summer Bella"she confessed „Oh I'll miss you too"I was going to miss her. I love hanging out with Angela I could talk to her about anything.

„I hope you meet some cute guys there you know summer love 'n' all that"she said smiling.

„I don't know Ang I'm not the one for boyfriends"it was true I was the one for boyfriend actually I had only two boyfriends in my 17 years and neither of the two wasn't anything serious.

„Oh come on Bella I think it would be great you know sunny beaches, blue sea and hot guys what could be better than that!!" She teased.

„What could be better indeed"I answered.

I got on the plane in Port angels and than in Seattle. On the plane to Phoenix I fell asleep so it didn't last long. Once we landed I was really excited to see my mother and run of o the beach.

Tough my mom Renee begged me to I didn't stay at her apartment. I figured I should give her and Phill her new husband some privacy and it would be nice to stay at „Wave"the new hotel on the biggest beach in Phoenix.

„Hey mom"I said and hugged her, „you didn't change much"

„On Bella honey how are you, are you alright oh you must be tired from the long trip"oh yes she didn't change at all she was still the same old Renee worrying too much.

"I'm OK mum, I just want to check in and rest a bit ok" I tried to calm her down but I think it didn't work choose she still had the same worried expression on her face.

On the ride to the hotel my mum told me everything hat happened while I was gone and asked me endless questions about my life in Forks.

When I came to the hotel I walked to the receptionist who was tall with brown curly hair and you could call her pretty. I think she was about 20 or so and the tag on her jacket said she was Melanie Ravine.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan I have room reservation" as soon as I spoke she turned to me with a smile and checked on her computer.

"Of course may I have your ID please" I gave it to her and she tipped in something on the computer I guessed my name. "Here you're in room 201" and she gave me the key.

"Breakfast is from 7 to 10 o'clock and dinner is from 6 to 9 o'clock" I smiled and picked up my bags and walked to the elevator. The hotel was really nice it had pictures of surfers all over the place and it was all in shades of blue. As the elevator door started closing I heard a women yelling.

"Oh, oh please hold the door, please", I instantly presses the open button on the elevator and saw a small pixie in front of me running with her bag. She had short black spiky hair and was extremely pretty. She was wearing a beautiful baby pink dress and really heels that I would break my legs in.

"Oh thank you so much" she said "and by the way I'm Alice Cullen" she stuck her hand to me and smiled.

"I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" I saw her waving to the two men on the reception and then she yelled.

"Hey guys bring me my bags later I'm in room 202!" I looked at her with a questioning expression when the elevator door closed.

"Oh that were my brothers Edward and Emmet they are staying at our house on the beach" she said with a smile.

"Oh" was all I could manage "so why aren't you staying with them if you have a house there?" I asked.

"Yea like I could stay there after every party that place looks like pigs were there and not people and by the looks Edward was giving me I think there would be a party every night. I don't wanna be the one cleaning that mess." She said and by here looks she was serious.

"So you're staying in room 202 that's right next to mine" I realized.

"OMG that is so great!!! We could go out late after we take a shower and we could go on the party they are throwing tonight…" I was looking at her with wide eyes I mean we us met and she was talking about going out and everything " …oh I could do your nails and hair oh and make up of course and find some cute clothes and everything, what do you think" as strange as this was I like her and I could tell that by the end of the day we are going to be great friends I mean sure doing nails, hair and makeup might not me quite my thing but right now it sounded fun so I figured why not.

"Sure Alice that would be great!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So tell me what you think. **


	2. Goddes

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. Now we have EPOV.**

**I do NOT own anything!!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

„So here are my bags you see those black ones and when I check in you and Emmet will bring them to my room, ok" my sister Alice was explaining me for the tenth time today.

„I know Alice, God forbid you don't get your clothes and make-up in time" I told her and rolled my eyes.

"EDWARD, I'm serious you can't joke about things like that!!!" of course she was sensitive about her clothes she was Alice and that's why I love her.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go" she said in the excited tone. I couldn't blame her it was pretty great that we are going back to the beach. Every summer me, Emmet and Alice go to our house on the beach. Carlisle and Esme our parents the go to Chicago and we have party almost every night.

This year I was thinking' about having parties every night. Of course that made Alice stay at "Wave" the new hotel because as she put it she can't live in a house which looks like pigs home every morning. Ah it doesn't matter to me one way or another I'm not going' to clean it. I can always say I need to go on rehearsal with the band.

We all got in our cars, me in my Volvo, Alice in her Porsche and Emmet in his jeep. Sure we all had to wait Alice because all her bags couldn't stay in just her car.

Once we got to the hotel me and Emmet went to check her in while she was running to get the elevator door. Some girl I didn't quite get a good look at her held the door for her.

The woman on the reception was an average looking se was tall with curly brown hair but I didn't bother to look at her name on her jacket. I could see she was checking me out tough.

"Hi we are here to check Alice Cullen in I'm sure you gave her the key but we can give you other information" Emmet said smiling.

"Oh, of course. "I gave her the key and she sad that you will give me the rest so could I get her ID, please" I gave her Alice's ID and she tipped something in computer.

That's when I saw Alice waving at us "hey guys bring me my bags later I'm in room 202!" I could see she was talking to the girl beside her and that the elevator door closed.

"I think she sad that 50th time today" Emmet joked.

"Oh here you are you can give this to Miss Cullen when you go to her room.

"Common Em I think we better bring her those bag until she freaks out." I sad laughing.

"Yea I think you're right, she probably wants to start getting ready for the party tonight." He added. We went to my car to get some bags and went to her room. Her door was open and she wasn't in the room. That's when she flied out from room 201.

"Hey I thought you said room 202 not 201" I asked confused.

"I did this isn't my room it's Bella's, she's staying here too" she squealed excited about her new friend.

"Oh so will we get the honor to meet your friend?" I asked I wasn't really interested but I knew I will meet her sooner or later.

"Sorry not now, she's showering, but you will in the party tonight" she said.

Finally the party was starting, we were just starting to prepare to play when Alice ran into the house. She was with some guy and behind her was some girl. I guessed she was her new friend from the hotel. We started playing with "With me" by Sum 41.

I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.

Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go  
Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what I did and so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.

All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find.

I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you.

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

After we finished the song I went to great Alice. That's when I saw the goddess laughing beside her.

"My GOD Bella how could you do that?" Alice said while choking with laughter.

_Bella, _was all I could think.

**R&R Ho****pe you liked the chapter!!!!**

**Clara**


End file.
